


Anything for you, Sir

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 21- cum swallowing_______________And still Bucky seemed as calm as ever, gently carding his metal fingers through Peter’s hair. He would murmur words of encouragement or praise, rocking his hips occasionally to force himself a little bit further down the boy’s throat.





	Anything for you, Sir

Peter isn’t sure how Bucky hadn’t cum yet. 

He had been between the other man’s legs, choking on his cock for what felt like hours. Really, the clock behind his boyfriend’s head told him that it had only been forty five minutes, but it was still a really long time. 

And still Bucky seemed as calm as ever, gently carding his metal fingers through Peter’s hair. He would murmur words of encouragement or praise, rocking his hips occasionally to force himself a little bit further down the boy’s throat. 

And, don’t get him wrong, Peter loved to give a good blowjob. He loved making his boyfriend feel good. But this was getting ridiculous. It had been a long time with no breaks and Peter was still hard as a rock and he couldn’t get any kind of friction. It was nearly torture. 

Bucky seemed to know that too. He had a delicate smirk on his face as he watched his boy, wiping a trail of drool from Peter’s chin. “Baby doll, you look so good, sucking me so good. I’m gonna cum soon. And you’ll swallow it all, hmm?” There was obviously no room for debate. 

Peter knew that he was going to swallow. He always did. He liked it, and he liked doing what his sir expected of him. 

Suddenly Bucky’s cock was twitching on his tongue and he knew that it wouldn't be much longer. So Peter doubled down on his efforts, tongue massaging every bit that he could reach. 

It only took a few more moments and Bucky was stilling above him, cock pulsing as he spilled his load into his boy’s mouth. He moaned softly, the only noises that had really left him the whole time. 

Peter groaned around him, the man’s releasing filling his mouth. But he didn’t swallow yet. He knew what he was supposed to do. He slowly pulled off, keeping his mouth closed. Then he batted his eyelashes, opening his mouth as Bucky looked right at him. 

The older man groaned, tucking himself back into his pants. “Good, baby. Now you can swallow. Go ahead.”

Peter nodded, closing his eyes and swallowing dramatically before opening his mouth again and lolling his tongue out. He was obviously proud of himself. 

“Good boy. Now, why don’t we take care of your little problem.” 

A weak moan left Peter as he nodded. "Please, sir…" 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke !


End file.
